


Clinical

by cornflakepizza



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Forced Orgasm, M/M, Medical Kink, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornflakepizza/pseuds/cornflakepizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce gives Jason a thorough physical examination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clinical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tealgeezus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tealgeezus).



> For [Teal](http://tealgeezus.tumblr.com), as revenge for making me curl up in pain multiple times this week because of brujay feels. >:[ Thank you to [varebanos](http://varebanos.tumblr.com) for betaing.

"Explain again why I have to do this?"

Jason crossed his arms and stared up at the man in front of him. It had been exactly two weeks since he had announced his intention to work alongside the Bats rather than in opposition, and a few days ago Dick had left him a message saying that Bruce wanted him to stop by the cave. Presently, he found himself sitting on a metal gurney as Bruce busied himself with preparations.

"If you're going to work alongside myself and the others, we need to confirm that you're in peak physical condition," Bruce said, rolling up his sleeves.

Jason frowned. "What part of 'total body regeneration via Lazarus pit' didn't you understand? I'm fine."

Bruce fixed him with a scrutinizing look. "We just need to make sure you're okay, and then you'll be on your way. Besides," Bruce paused to brush a long white scar running out from under Jason's sleeve and down his arm, "I remember this scar from before. Clearly the pit didn't heal everything."

He turned his back to Jason and fiddled with a clipboard. "It'll be good to take inventory of what's changed, if only to refine our understanding of the pit's healing abilities."

"Yeah, just hurry up," Jason grumbled, swinging his legs out in boredom. "I better get a sucker at the end of this."

"Well, you can start by getting undressed," Bruce said without looking up from the clipboard he was scribbling on. Jason rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt up over his head, dropping it casually on the ground next to the table. Bruce ignored the placement and continued to jot down notes. He looked up after a few moments. "I told you to get undressed, not to just take off your shirt."

Jason couldn't help himself. "Geez Bruce, if you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask," he joked flimsily as he unbuckled his belt.

Bruce ignored the jibe and instead walked over to a side table loaded with various medical instruments Jason couldn't identify. Jason kicked his pants down his legs and watched as Bruce swung a stethoscope around his shoulders and pulled on a pair of mint green latex gloves.

Bruce picked up the abandoned clipboard and moved to stand in front of Jason. "I meant everything," he said, casting a quick glance down at the the waistband of Jason's boxers. Jason stared for a moment before shrugging and pulling the shorts down, determined not to let an ounce of embarrassment or unease show in his face. The table was cold under his bare legs, but even that couldn't distract him from the fact that he was currently sitting in front of his former mentor, completely nude.

Jason shivered as strong fingers took hold of his jaw and forcibly turned his head side to side. Bruce peered into his face and presumably took in the depth of his eyes before shining a light directly into them. Jason squinted and scowled at the brightness, but soon Bruce was moving the light out of his face and massaging under Jason's jaw. He palpated along the firm jawline before squeezing at the sides and forcing Jason's mouth open.

"Hey!" Jason tried to protest, but Bruce was holding down his tongue and shining a light down the back of his throat. Jason gagged around the intrusive fingers.

"Just checking for any sign of infection," Bruce murmured as he stroked a finger along the side of Jason's tongue.

After a moment he withdrew, releasing his grip on Jason's jaw and clicking the flashlight off. Jason shut his mouth with a disgruntled snap and cringed at the taste of latex that remained in his mouth.

Bruce worked his fingers down the smooth muscles of Jason's neck, then moved his ministrations to his shoulders. After checking their rotation, Bruce walked around to stand behind Jason and lightly ran his hands down the younger man's back. The motion made Jason's shoulders hitch.

"Relax," Bruce commanded quietly as he trailed his fingers across tense muscles and traced the lines of faded scars.

There was a sudden sensation of coldness. Bruce must have pressed the metal stethoscope to his upper back. The chill - or was it Bruce's closeness? - sent a shiver of pleasure down to the base of Jason's spine.

"Go ahead and breathe normally," Bruce said from behind him. Jason shut his eyes and tried to focus on steadying his breathing rather than the nostalgic smell of Bruce's cologne.

"Your lungs sound clear," Bruce affirmed as he moved to stand in front of Jason again. He touched the stethoscope to the left side of Jason's chest and stared down at his wristwatch, measuring the beats of Jason's heart. Jason prayed Bruce couldn't hear how his heart had sped up in response to his touch, that its erratic thump was only discernable to his own ears.

After a few moments Bruce pulled the stethoscope away and resumed his careful examination of Jason's torso. He felt his way down Jason's arms, noting the muscle definition and jotting down the location of each prominent scar on his clipboard. He ghosted his fingers across the planes of Jason's chest, then pressed against Jason's abdomen. Jason couldn't help but become very aware of just how naked he was and how close Bruce's hands were getting.

"Jason, you're shaking." Bruce frowned and palpated the side of his stomach. "Does it hurt when I press here? That could be a sign of liver or spleen injury."

"N-no, I'm fine. Doesn't hurt at all." Bruce's hands were much, _much_ too close. He felt - _saw_ \- his cock twitch as Bruce trailed his fingers through the hair dusting his abdomen. Bruce apparently didn't notice, because he was still sliding his hands lower to caress - no, to _examine_ \- Jason's hips.

Jason's half-hard cock jumped as Bruce slid his fingers across his hip bones. _Fuck_. Please don't notice, please don't notice, please don't notice….

But Bruce continued his ministrations without pausing. Jason tried his hardest to not think of the massive arms connected to the hands currently squeezing at his sides, or, worse, the man who connected to those arms.

Suddenly, Bruce was pushing Jason's legs apart.

"Just checking for enlarged lymph nodes," Bruce announced loudly before Jason could speak. He traced his fingers down the creases of Jason's groin, then rubbed firmly at his inner thighs. Jason bit back a moan at the sight of Bruce's hands so close to his rapidly hardening member. His cock jumped again, and _shit_. Bruce definitely had to have noticed that time. "Hmm," Bruce muttered, and Jason saw him glance quickly at his swelling cock before writing something down on that clipboard of his.

"It's perfectly normal to react in response to physical stimulation," Bruce said, determinedly staring at Jason's navel as he returned to massaging his thighs. "In fact, it's not uncommon for the stimulation of non-genital regions to provoke a subconscious reaction."

"R-right," Jason stuttered, trying his hardest not to think of the place he really wanted those hands working over. Bruce continued to feel his way down Jason's legs, occasionally pausing to take note of a scar or check the reflexes of his knees.

"That's what I get for running around in short pants," Jason joked as Bruce frowned over a particularly bad scar on his left shin. An odd look flickered across Bruce's face, but he didn't say anything.

When Bruce finally finished confirming that yes, Jason still had each of his toes, Jason stretched his arms over his head and made to stand up.

"Well, that was fun, but I've gotta scram."

Bruce looked apologetic. "Sorry, there are just a few more things to go over," he said, setting down the clipboard on the table. "You can go ahead and stand up, though."

Jason watched, heart pounding in his chest, as Bruce crouched in front of him. Oh, this was so not good.

"What are you _doing_?" Jason yelped as Bruce cupped a hand under his scrotum.

"I'm sorry, Jason, I know this must be uncomfortable, but I have to check for a hernia," Bruce said quietly as he gently massaged each side of the sensitive sack. Jason trembled at the weirdness of it all. "Go ahead and cough for me."

Jason curled his toes at the feeling of being completely in someone else's control. Really, Bruce has always had the ability to lead Jason around by the balls, but it was never quite so physical before. Jason turned his head to the side and coughed into his fist, and Bruce gave his scrotum another gentle squeeze. Bruce released his loose grip on Jason's balls only to swipe his fingers across the sensitive skin behind them. Jason shivered at the ticklish sensation.

"Just a little more," Bruce coaxed as he moved his hands up to touch the shaft of Jason's penis. Jason held back a groan as Bruce gently nudged his cock side to side and examined the shaft. A drop of precome drooled out of the tip as Bruce ghosted his fingers up and down the sensitive rod.

"Interesting," Bruce murmured as he ran a coarse finger over the circumcision scar. "The pit didn't heal this. I suppose it only repaired the more recent injuries…."

"Something like that," Jason managed to get out. He bit his lip as Bruce traced the large vein along the underside of his cock and fought back a moan as his fingertips glided over the sensitive frenulum.

"You have a small amount of scar tissue remaining from the circumcision."

"Oh?" Jason tried to sound nonchalant as Bruce ran a finger around the head.

"You do, however, seem to be quite…reactive," Bruce said. He twirled his fingers up and around the flaring rim of his cock head, smearing his fingers through the precome. Jason watched as Bruce stared fixedly at his dripping cock and wondered what his scrutinizing gaze meant. He willed himself not to thrust upwards as Bruce gently pinched his hardening glans and forced the teardrop-shaped opening to wink open and closed. Another dribble of precome ran out of the slit as Bruce wrapped a hand around the shaft and teased at the opening with a finger.

"Everything looks healthy from here," Bruce said as he let go of the shaft and stood up.

"I guess that's good?" Jason said, still reeling from the fact that Bruce was touching him - _groping_ him - just moments ago. Bruce had already turned his back to him and was fiddling with something on the other side of the room.

And then it was over. Or at least he thought it was, until he saw Bruce pulling on a new pair of gloves.

"Go ahead and lean onto the table. I need to check your prostate before you leave," Bruce called from across the cave.

"Are—are you sure you need to do that?" Jason laughed nervously. "I'm pretty sure everything's fine, you know, _down there_."

Bruce fixed Jason with a steely look as he walked over. "I'm fairly certain being 'pretty sure you're fine' isn't a valid measure of health. Besides, you can't have had a full physical since…." He stopped and frowned.

Jason turned his head away from the older man and leaned forward against the table - anything to avoid seeing that sorrowful look on Bruce's face. He sucked in a breath as the edge of the cold metal table pushed his cock up against his stomach. He could feel the wetness of the head as it thumped against his abdomen.

Bruce looked Jason up and down. "You're going to need to bend over further. Widen your stance." He placed his hands between Jason's thighs and pushed them further apart. "Good."

Jason's cock throbbed against his stomach. He wasn't sure if it was from the feeling of Bruce's hands so close to the center of his heat or from the rare praise.

The more he thought about it, either one of those explanations made him feel uneasy.

Jason could hear the slick sound of the lube Bruce was coating his fingers with and braced himself. So this was really happening. Shit.

"This might feel a little cold," Bruce warned, closing in on him from behind. He placed his hands on the globes of Jason's ass, spreading him apart. Jason felt like he was on display as the cool air brushed against his newly exposed skin. He sucked in a breath as Bruce placed a finger at his entrance, smoothing the cool lube over his puckered skin. Bruce circled his finger round and round the tight ring of muscle, sending little shivers of electricity through Jason's body. Jason could feel himself twitching and clenching, half from the sensation of Bruce's finger dancing around his entrance and half in anticipation of what was to come. After what felt like ages, Bruce finally ceased his ticklish motions.

"Breathe," he commanded, and Jason did.

"That's it," Bruce murmured as he slipped his finger into Jason's tightness, up to the second joint. Jason twitched his nose at the novel sensation. Bruce moved one warm hand up and down Jason's back while working his finger in a circle and sweeping it against Jason's tight, smooth walls. Without thinking, Jason ground himself down against the probing finger, seeking just a little more of that interesting fullness.

"Stop moving," Bruce hissed, sliding his hand up to scruff the back of Jason's neck and withdrawing his finger so that only the tip remained inside. "I can't make an accurate assessment if you keep fidgeting."

Jason stilled immediately. "Sorry," he mumbled, blood rushing to his face. Oh god, what was _wrong_ with him? He needed to calm down, he needed to figure out what was going on, he needed to—

"Ah!" Jason gasped as Bruce slid back in. Waiting for him to relax again, Bruce slowly sunk his finger deeper into Jason's heat. He gently twisted his finger from side to side, and on Jason's next exhale he slipped in another. And then, _oh_. Bruce was doing something that felt amazing. Was he—was he scissoring his fingers? Oh god. Fuck. Fuck fuck _fuck_. Was this supposed to feel this good?

"Hmm." Bruce slid his fingers out of the tight hole. Jason's legs trembled with the effort of not pushing back and following Bruce's hand. After a moment of silence, Jason turned his head and looked back at the older man. Bruce's eyes were closed, brows knit in something like concentration.

"Is something wrong? With…with me, I mean," Jason asked, suddenly nervous.

"What?" Bruce's eyes snapped open to meet Jason's. There was an odd look on his face, like…guilt? No, not guilt — it was shifting into something more like remorse. "Nothing's wrong. Go ahead and lean down again."

Bruce resumed running his hand up and down Jason's spine, like he was soothing an anxious horse. Jason nearly snorted. Of course Bruce would think of him as some kind of pet. Jason opened his mouth, about to comment on Bruce's inability to relate to others like a normal human being, but that goddamned finger was there again, tickling at his hole.

Bruce slipped back in again, slowly at first, and then outright thrusting his fingers into his hole. And oh _yes_ , he was hitting something wonderful inside, something that sent shivers down Jason's legs and pleasure shooting through his cock, and he was forced to lean into the table for support. Bruce must have noticed his fingers clench against the edge because he angled his fingers to thrust again at that all-too-wonderful spot.

Bruce suddenly crooked two fingers, forcing another stream of precome to gush forth from Jason's too-hard cock. Jason whimpered at the thought of what he must look like right now, bent over and panting in front of the Bat. He chanced a look down and fought back a moan as he eyed the puddle of precome lying under his steadily drooling cock.

"That's it. Just focus on relaxing your muscles," Bruce murmured, but how exactly was Jason supposed to relax when Bruce was doing _that_ to him, rubbing him right at that, that _spot_ inside him that felt so unbelievably good? Jason sucked in a breath and tried to think of something decidedly unsexy. Baseball. Hobbies. Knives. Guns. Guns were good. He tried to picture the glock currently sitting in his bedside table back at his apartment. The round barrel of the gun, the metallic sheen, the smooth, rigid, _unyielding_ shaft—

No. Guns bad. Guns very bad.

He shut his eyes and let out a shaky breath, trying to focus his mind on the sounds in the room rather than the throb of his cock below. He could hear the gentle whirring of computer fans, the distant sound of fluttering wings, and, much closer, the _schlick_ of Bruce's fingers sliding in and out of his tortured hole. Jason could both hear and feel him speeding up; Bruce was no longer just crooking his fingers but actively pounding his hole, in and out, in and out, and _fuck_ if that didn't feel amazing.

Jason trembled as he thought of the hand inside him replaced by a thick wet cock, its image pulled from another life, from brief glimpses in locker rooms and post-patrol communal showers and shared beds. He danced around the edge of his orgasm as he imagined the solid heat of Bruce's body pushed against his. The knowledge that there were only a few inches of space separating him from that reality made his mind white out with pleasure. His cock was dripping shamelessly against his stomach, and a familiar tingle of pleasure enveloped the head of his penis.

Jason groaned, his toes curling against the cold cement floor. He threw his head back without thinking, his insides coiled tight, the pool of heat in his stomach threatening to spill over at any moment. With the sound of Bruce's own shallow breath at his ear, Jason fell over the edge, each thrust of those skilled fingers forcing a desperate jet of come from his neglected cock. Jason spilled onto the table against his will, the come spraying over the metallic surface. Bruce continued to push Jason through his orgasm, teasing at his prostate until the contractions at the root of his cock slowed. Jason realized distantly that he was still clenching hard on Bruce's fingers, and he felt his ears heat up in embarrassment as the realization of what just happened hit him. He shut his eyes for a moment and tried to relax his muscles. He felt Bruce slip his fingers out, followed by the sound of him snapping off his gloves.

"B-Bruce," Jason stuttered, turning around shakily, but the older man had already started walking away towards the other side of the room.

"You're free to go," Bruce was saying, but Jason could barely hear him over the sound of the blood rushing in his ears. He could still see his shameful white splatter out of the corner of his eye. The cave was silent, save for the sound of Bruce's pen scribbling against his clipboard and Jason's own ragged breaths.

"Boss, I…." Jason wasn't sure what he wanted to say. More than anything, he felt like apologizing for what had happened, for losing control, but the idea of saying "sorry I came on your table" made him want to die.

Jason decided on pulling his shorts back on, but he cringed at the sensation of his still-sticky cock dragging against the fabric. After a moment of deliberation, he cleared his throat loudly.

"Uhm, should I…?" He gestured at the table.

Bruce looked up, surprised, as though he hadn't realized Jason was still there. "Don't worry about it." A small smile flitted across his face. "You did good, Jason." He turned back to the computer. "We'll have the results of your blood work back in a few days, but otherwise, that's it."

Jason opened his mouth to retort, but Bruce was typing away as though nothing had happened. Jason would have laughed if he didn't feel so completely out of sorts. So that was how Bruce was going to play it. Distance. Forgetfulness. Denial.

Apparently less than he'd thought had changed since the days he was running around in pixie boots.


End file.
